


Thrifty Date

by Neutralfan



Series: Connected Bran Stark/Meera Reed Stories [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Future talk, Promises, Romance, Silly Date, That's why it's for teens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and up, brief sex discussion, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralfan/pseuds/Neutralfan
Summary: Bran and Meera have their first date after their 'brake' involving the local thrift shop and an important question.





	Thrifty Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a cheesy little thing with some larger series notes.

Bran grinned as he skipped up the stairs that lead to the Reed’s front door. The evening was still young as he rang the doorbell. This was to be his and his girlfriend Meera Reed’s first date after having been on break for a full month. The surprise intervention that had been concocted by their fathers did not count. But they were going out and he had no idea what they were doing, they had agreed that Meera would plan the date activity and that he would pick up the check for dinner. 

The door opened, “hey are you ready for fun?” 

“Only if you have me back by ten.” 

His eyes widened as they met Jojen’s own, his smug smirk reflected in them. 

“Oh hi Joj-”, he stammered as a rush of warmth fled into his face. 

“I hope your idea of fun doesn’t need for me to slip into something more comfortable,” Jojen said, his smirk only growing the longer he leaned in his doorway. 

“What, no, I, we were, I mean Meera-” 

“Yes?” 

“Jojen Silas Reed, you are not doing what Dad paid you fifty quid to do are you?”  
Meera’s sickeningly sweet voice called from down the hall as she came upon the pair. She was wearing new glasses, Bran noted mostly because they had bright pink frames. 

“Dad paid me fifty quid for the record I bought for him at the auction, he wouldn’t want me to mess up all his hard work, not after all the suspense the two of you put us through.” 

She slid past him and onto the porch, giving Bran a quick peck on the cheek, “we’ve got to get going, see you later Joj.” 

Meera pulled Bran off the porch and down the driveway, a smirk of her own on her face. He turned back to look at Jojen, only to see that the other man had stuck his tongue out at the pair of them. Bran did not return the gesture, mostly because he didn’t want Meera to question whether or not he was of age to be driving. 

He waited until they were halfway down the street to ask where they were going. 

“Have you seen the little shop that’s near the grocery store you like to pop over to?”

“The charity shoppe?” 

“Yeah, that’s where we are starting our date.” 

His eyes shifted away from the road for a moment to look at her. Seeing that she was completely serious he momentarily wondered if he would be needing a new prescription soon. 

“Is it,” he asked.

“Yep, and no I’m not telling you why until we get there.” 

He simply nodded before calculating how long it would be to the shop with Friday night traffic, “so how was the engagement shoot you did this week?” 

When they reached the charity shop, she handed him a folded slip of paper. Opening it he saw a list of clothing items. 

“What’s this then,” he asked scanning the list of items and what he guessed to be clothing sizes for those items.

“We are going to buy each other's outfits for our date tonight.” 

Bran stared at her blankly as he tried to comprehend what she had just said. 

“I’m going to buy you clothes to wear tonight, and you’ll do the same?” He said haltingly. 

“Yep. With no outside help either, so no texting your sisters.” 

Bran took a deep breath but Meera spoke again, “you can only spend thirty on this too. After this, we’re gonna go have dinner and take a romantic walk along the beach.” She winked at him. 

“You really want me to buy you a-“ he scrambled for a clothing item that was on the list but could think of one so he looked down at the paper and read the first item that he saw- “a bra to wear tonight.” It wasn’t until the words had left his mouth that he realized what he’d just said, his ears started to redden at the idea. 

“Well I’d start with a shirt and pants personally,” she said giving him a wicked grin, “but if you want to try and get everything on that list then have at it.” She winked at him before grabbing his hand pulling him into the shop. 

He was lost in a sea of second-hand clothes. Looking over the racks without really seeing anything on them. Except for a pair of neon pink socks with cameras on them that looked barely worn, he picked those up real fast. But that was all he’d picked up. He was still looking through the shirts, and blouses, tops and was that a jacket? 

He’d already been through the pants area of the woman’s section and found nothing. Absolutely nothing that was in Meera’s size. With a sigh, he walked over to an area where some dresses were hanging. One caught his eye. 

It was a faded green color, with baggy sleeves that didn’t fit on the hanger and a round neckline. The skirt looked a little short, but the fabric was light to the touch as if it were made from a slightly stiff t-shirt. He liked it. Taking it from the display, he wandered over to where he’d seen some shoes. After browsing for a while all he could find in her size were a pair of nude pumps. Well, this was her idea she could live with what he found. 

He wasn’t over budget yet so he started looking around. What was it his sisters always said about an outfit? Something about accessories being the key? Had Meera been wearing any jewelry? 

The jewelry was situated near the women’s section for obvious reasons so he went over for a look. He didn’t see anything that struck his fancy. But when he looked upon the wall behind the case, he spotted hats. Big floppy hats and small ones that looked like they had just been to a royal wedding. 

“Can I help you?” 

Bran saw a shop assistant off to his left giving him a funny look, amused but funny. 

“I’m wondering if I could get that hat.” He pointed to a rather large hat on the wall. Inwardly cringing when he saw that it was one of the bigger and uglier ones on display. All black with a crow stuck to it. 

“Sure. Give me a minute.” Meera was gonna kill him he just knew it. But it was too late to back out now, he just had to go with it. He looked back down at the display case of jewelry again only this time his eyes landed on something he really wanted. 

“Miss could you get something out of the case for me?”

Meera laughed when she saw him exit the changing booth on the beach, normally reserved for swimming but they were borrowing them for this little endeavor. Bran did his best to look insulted. 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing. I think this is the height of fashion.” 

She had gotten him an electric yellow button-down dress shirt, and a lime green tie that was covered in multi-colored insects. Paired with tan cargo shorts and socks that looked like the knitting machine blew up while knitting them. 

“Your legs,” she choked out, “you could send beams of light to the space station with those.” 

Bran crossed his arms over his chest, “well I’ll have to speak to my personal shopper about that I’m sure that I ordered a longer pair of pants.” 

That sent Meera into another round of laughter. He held out the bag with her ensemble in it sans two items, he was saving the socks for her birthday. She was still giggling as she ducked into the stall to change. He hoped she found the hat first and had been since he pulled out the socks. 

When Meera walked out she looked fantastic, “how do you have such good taste the hat notwithstanding?” 

“I have two sisters.” Bran said with a shrug. 

“I have a brother, he doesn’t have a sense of fashion unless forced.” The hat almost fell off her head at that point. 

“You can ditch the hat if you want.” 

“No, If I do that then I’d have to let you get rid of something.” 

“Please ditch the hat, I feel like I’m going to get some kind of incurable foot fungus wearing these socks,” he said, widening his eyes for effect. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” she said, wobbling over to him, heels and sand did not go together, “besides, even if you had to have your feet amputated, I’d stick around.” 

“Well that’s nice to know.”He held out his hand to help her walk back to the path, along the way to the boardwalk they stopped at a cafe for dinner. 

They walked around the boardwalk for a while before just walking on the sidewalk that leads down to the beach, simply enjoying each other’s company and the setting sun. When they arrived back at the car it was dark. Before they climbed into the car Bran remembered a question that he wanted to ask her.

“So, I was wondering if you’d like to go with me to Robb’s wedding in two weeks? I know it’s last-minute but we weren’t talking and-” 

“I’ve kinda had the dates blocked off,” Meera bit her lip sheepishly, “Arya asked Jojen if he’d go with her.” 

“Oh, is that a yes then?” 

“Well that depends on if there’s a zombie invasion, cause if that happens then I’m staying home.” 

Bran laughed, “Good to know, do you want to come the day of the wedding or would you like to come with me? I have to leave earlier in the week to ‘help’ Robb with a few things.” 

Meera didn’t answer instead opting to climb into the car, Bran shrugged and climbed in himself. 

“I don’t think I can afford a whole week in a London hotel.” 

“You could share my room.” Again with the not thinking before he spoke, Bran wanted to smack himself upside the head with the nearest object, which ironically was the hat he’d bought. “There are two beds in the room and a couch, I can sleep there.” 

“You,” she laughed, which caused him to want to disappear into the seat and never ever come out. Though the thought of being someone's seat was a weird one that he didn’t want to entertain. 

“Bran, we slept on Osha’s couch together, why would you think I’d have a problem sleeping in the same room as you, or the same bed for that matter?” 

“I dunno, I just-” he couldn’t finish that sentence, he didn't want her to think he was constantly thinking about what she’d told him and was trying to be different from that guy. 

“My past doesn’t define me, it’s just inconvenient at times. My therapist made me write that in around twenty journals until I could spell the sentence from memory.” 

“Really?” 

“No, my precious chicken nugget, but I do have twenty notebooks that have just that sentence in them, it had to sink in eventually. If you’re not sure about something, just ask. Normal conversation, even if it is about sex won’t trigger a panic attack, unless I’m really keyed up like I was at Christmas with your family. In fact, Osha and I talk about sex a lot, mostly because we’re not getting any.” 

Bran felt his face heat, “I can’t do anything for Osha, but would you like some help with that?” 

“Smooth,” she said before letting out a chuckle, “I’m not sure I want to have that conversation yet. It’s not off the table for me, I just want to leave it buried a little longer.” 

“How long?” 

“Like we could talk about weddings and babies before talking about having sex and I wouldn’t complain.” 

“So I could literally propose to you before we have sex and you wouldn’t complain?” 

Meera looked shocked at that, Bran couldn’t blame her he felt shocked that he’d asked, but she had kinda brought it up, and he did feel that way about her. 

“Yes.” Her voice was so quiet that he almost didn’t register that she’d spoken, after a few moments of silence he reached into his pockets for his keys, only to brush up against a box that contained something else he’d bought at the charity shop. He pulled it out. 

“I saw this, and thought of us,” he offered the box to her, “I am in no way proposing to you but offering a promise.” 

Meera took the box and opened it, he knew what she was seeing, a small twisted gold band with leaf-like designs and crystals set every few spaces. He had thought of them but more of her, a jewel among thorns, or a rose, or it just looked like something she’d wear. 

“Dang it Bran now my makeup is ruined.” Indeed her mascara was starting to roll with her tears. 

“So I should only try and be romantic when you’ve got your makeup off? Noted. I will have to resort to being corny instead.” 

“Dork.” 

“Love,” he said, giving her a smile before pulling out his keys and starting the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think down in the comments!  
(My grammar and spell checker had a malfunction so any mistakes are my own.)


End file.
